


Breakdown in Communication

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [170]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Their first time does not go smoothly.





	

Okay so this is hard (no innuendo intended, shut up, dick, this is not about you). (Even if it is.) Kylo’s sexual education was so long ago, and so cursory as to be almost useless, and that had all been about the mechanics of _safety_ and _pregnancy_ (which isn’t a problem, right now) and _consent_ , and less about **pleasure** or **negotiation**. 

Which means he knows precisely which lubricating agents to use with which toys and barriers, and which prophylactics to take, but not how make sure Hux is on board with things.

“Kylo, I am _not_ a droid. My nipples do _not_ need bolting on.”  


“…what?”  


“You keep twisting them like you think they’re loose!”  


“…sorry?”  


“ _Gentle_ touches.”  


Yeah, this is going great. He keeps worrying his boner is going to go down because he’s multi-tasking too many things at once. He has to think with his lips, his hands, his dick, and… about everything Hux is doing, too. The brain is supposed to be the biggest sexual organ, and his is locking up like a droid with a bust motivator.

He moves his hands back down to Hux’s waist, stroking over his sides, not quite sure if he’s allowed to touch his ass, or if that’s some code for who ends up on top (and oh, Force, that’s another negotiation he’s not even sure of his position - _no pun intended_ \- on), so he keeps them hovering over his waist, and goes back to kissing as he knows that works.

Hux’s knees dig into his hips, and he’s a heavy weight on his lap, but this is less threatening than the b-e-d so he grits his teeth and deals with it. There’s no music, and he can smell the brandy on Hux’s breath, and the harshness of his exhalations as they grind ineffectually together.

Fingers slide through his locks, combing through strands, brushing over his scalp. It’s pleasant, and he plucks up the courage to push his hands under Hux’s untucked shirt when–

“AHHHHHHHH!” Kylo yells.  


“What?”  


“I’m _attached to my hair, you ass_!”  


“I was just - too hard?”  


“Yes, too hard! Were you brought up by a _Hutt_?”  


“No, but I’m also not a freaking _mind-reader_ like you’re supposed to be!”  


“You’d be upset if I read your mind without your permission!”  


“Surely you can read ‘ow’?”  


Okay, now Kylo’s giggling, and both his hands cover his face. It’s hilarious, and he nearly gives himself a black eye in the process, but once he starts, he can’t stop the wheezing noises and watering eyes.

Hux, meanwhile, flips out. “Oh, Maker, don’t tell me you _cry_ during sex. You can _not_ be serious right now…”

“I’m _laughing_ , asshole,” Kylo blurts out. And then he peeks from between his fingers, and watches Hux’s horror turn to confusion turn to hysteria of his own.   


Hux shoves his face into Kylo’s neck, and then they’re both crying with the release of tension, and the worst of the fear goes away when Kylo realises Hux is just as wound up and concerned as he is.

“…can we take this to bed and maybe… talk it through?” Hux asks. “If I tell you what feels good… and you tell me?”  


“I think that’s better than guessing,” Kylo agrees. “At least the first few times.”  


“And anyway, telling you what to do to me… is kind of hot, don’t you think?”  


Oh, there is that. Kylo nods _enthusiastically_ , and lets Hux get up and off him first.

Maybe he needs to communicate a bit better, if this is going to work. Maybe they both do.


End file.
